Princess and Prince Adventures
''Princess and Prince Adventures ''is a 1994 British-American musical fantasy adventure film produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment. It was directed by Julie Young and Simon Wells from a screenplay by Young, Theresa Cullen, Elana Lesser, and Cliff Ruby, and stars Jason Marsden, Samantha Mathis, Jim Cummings, Bridget Fonda, Jeff Bennett, Jennifer Aniston, Will Ryan, Robin Williams, and Charlie Adler. The film'' centers on a relationship between a young prince (Marsden) and princess (Mathis) who is lost in the woods. However, the ruthless evil lord (Cummings) have a plan to takeover the kingdom, they now must find a way back home and stop that ruthless evil lord from ruling the kingdom, while they eventually fall in love and spend time together during their adventure. Development of ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''began in 1990 when Julie Young came up with the idea for the film. Computer animation was also used in several scenes, most notably in the waterfall sequence. The film was the one of the three last films that George Burke and Lana Ponce ever be in their involvement of producing it before their retirement in the same year. ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''was originally released on February 25, 1994, to universal acclaim from critics, who praised its animation, voice acting, and story, and getting a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes and earning $969 million at the box office on a $65 million budget, becoming the highest-grossing film of 1994, the highest-grossing film of all time, and Four Pictures and Amblin Entertainment's highest-grossing film, all records held at the time of its release. It is also the best-selling film on home video, having sold over 50 million VHS tapes. The film won Academy Awards for Best Original Song, Best Director, Best Supporting Actress, Best Original Score, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Director, and Best Picture. An IMAX version of the film was released in December 25, 2003 and included "Learn How to Be Royalty" and "Living in the Woods". After the success of the 3D re-releases of ''Titanic, the film was reissued in 3D in 2013. The film's success has spawned a franchise with fourth direct-to-video sequels, Princess and Prince Adventures II: The Journey Return (1998), Princess and Prince Adventures: The Mysterious Kingdom ''(2001), ''Princess and Prince Adventures: The Royal Journey ''(2004) and ''Princess and Prince Adventures: The Legend of the Brave (2009), and a television series as well as merchandise. A remake, Royce & Meredith, was released on December 1, 2017. Plot In a kingdom, where a king and queen, named Queen Talia, who had an only newborn son named Prince Royce, and the other side of the kingdom, a king and queen named King Damien and Queen Kimora, who also had an only daughter named Princess Meredith. However, few year later, A ruthless evil lord named Lord Giancarlo, fatally injuring Royce's king, leaving Talia's upset. Talia and Kimora make their children, Royce and Meredith, meet each other, hoping that they will fall in love, uniting their two kingdoms. When they meet for the first time, they later befriends each other as the year pass. Years later, Royce and Meredith are wonder what outside of their kingdom, Talia is still traumatized about the death of Royce's father. She snaps out of it when Royce convinced her to snap out of it. Lord Giancarlo has finally found a plan to takeover the kingdom. Giancarlo hired his henchanimals Crawler, Liger and Ratty, to capture Royce and Meredith. The next day, Damien and Kimora held a tournament for Meredith where she can pick a boy she could marry. When Royce arrives at the tournament, he slowly dances with Meredith, but he eventually knocking over things and unintentionally breaks into chaos, thus ruining the tournament. Talia tells Royce that she is so disappointed at him, while enraged Damien tells him that he is a disgrace to the kingdom, causing Royce to run away from the kingdom while Meredith follows him. When Meredith tells Royce that he is the only boy she could fall for, the two develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together. However, Giancarlo's henchanimals is following them, but Royce and Meredith manage to escape from Giancarlo's henchanimals, jump down a waterfall, and arrive at the woods, where they realize that they are lost. Giancarlo vows to kill them and tell Crawler, Liger and Ratty to get them and take them to him. Talia, Damien and Kimora realize that Royce and Meredith are gone. In the meantime, Royce and Meredith finally spend time together alone outside of the kingdom and celebrate for their freedom. However, Royce and Meredith later begin to miss their home and worry about the other people, they must find a way to get back home to the kingdom so the two can reunite with their parents. Eventually, Royce and Meredith begin their journey and later joined by three animals, Lukas, a fun-loving squirrel, Malaki, a arrogant yet well-meaning hare, and Quincy, a friendly hedgehog, who are saved by Meredith from a pack of wild beasts reluctantly joins the journey. Meanwhile, back at the kingdom,Lord Giancarlo finally wreaking havoc in the both kingdom; in the chaos, Talia, Damien and Kimora flee the kingdom. However, they been captured by Lord Giancarlo and thrown into the dungeon. Crawler, Liger and Ratty told Giancarlo that Royce and Meredith are going back home and stop him. After being shown the beauty of a sunset, Meredith is inspired to spend more time with Royce. The next day, Royce, Meredith, Lukas, Malaki and Quincy attempt to continue their journey to head back home, but they are found by Giancarlo and his henchanimals, who want to kill them. Royce flees with Meredith, but the two get separated and Meredith is captured by Crawler, Liger and Ratty. Royce tries to save Meredith, but Giancarlo knocks him into a river, where he is rescued by Lukas, Malaki and Quincy, as well as other forest animals. Royce vows and teams up with Lukas, Malaki and Quincy to stop Lord Giancarlo and rescue Meredith, Talia, Damien and Kimora. They arrive at the kingdom, Royce free the rest of the people of the kingdom, including Meredith, Talia, Damien and Kimora, and Royce and Meredith order the others to escape while the two go to confront Giancarlo, while Lukas, Malaki and Quincy outsmart Crawler, Liger and Ratty and throw them into the woods where they beaten up by wild beasts. As Giancarlo attempts to kill Meredith, Damien sacrifices himself by stopping Giancarlo, but Giancarlo killed him, believing Damien is dead. Royce and Meredith intervenes and fights Giancarlo, until Meredith and Giancarlo fall off the castle, but Royce save her, and leaving Giancarlo fall to his death. Damien tells Meredith that she must become next queen after her mother and rule the kingdom, Talia hoping that Royce also become the king. The kingdom is finally back to normal, and sometime later, Meredith—who now becomes Royce's mate—professes her love for Royce and the two share a kiss, sparking a true friendship. As Talia and Kimora ruled the entired kingdom, they finally allow Royce and Meredith to travel with each other to the outside of kingdom with Lord Giancarlo gone, and they would with justice and compassion for all. And so, Royce, Meredith, Talia, Damien, Kimora, Lukas, Malaki, Quincy, and the kingdom had lived happily ever after. Cast * Jason Marsden as Prince Royce, a 16-year-old clever prince who is the son of Queen Talia. * Samantha Mathis as Princess Meredith, the 16-year-old daughter of King Damien and Queen Kimora. * Jim Cummings as Lord Giancarlo, a ruthless evil lord who plans to takeover the kingdom at large. * Clancy Brown as Crawler, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Frank Welker as Liger, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Ratty, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Bridget Fonda as Queen Talia, the governor of the kingdom and Royce's mother who always berates her son. * Jeff Bennett as King Damien, Meredith's father. * Jennifer Aniston as Queen Kimora, Meredith's mother. * Will Ryan as Lukas, a squirrel who befriends Royce and Meredith. * Robin Williams as Malaki, a hare who befriends Royce and Meredith. * Charlie Adler as Quincy, a hedgehog who befriends Royce and Meredith. More coming soon! Production Development The idea and concept for Princess and Prince Adventures came from JeremyWorks Studios employee and Kenny Young and Kella Young's daughter, Julie Young, which her brother, Scott Young, who was still working at JeremyWorks, and while her sister, Nova Young, who later become the CEO of Samsung Interactive Entertainment, who submitted the story to Four Pictures and Amblin Entertainment in 1990, and the film immediately went into development under the working title The Prince and the Princess. Coming soon! Casting Edit Coming soon! Music Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures/Soundtrack The film's original soundtrack was released by MCA Records on January 31, 1994. The songs for the film were composed by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, while the score was composed by James Horner and Alan Menken. The score for the film, composed by Horner and Menken, was also released through MCA Records on February 21, 1994. This is a list of musical numbers for the film: Release Princess and Prince Adventures was originally slated for release in November 1993, but the film's release date was changed to February 1994 in order to avoid competition with The Three Musketeers, Mrs. Doubtfire, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, as well as two other Four Pictures films, Greenuts and Touchdown!. Re-releases Theatrical re-release dates * December 1, 1999 * March 12, 2003 * December 25, 2003 * May 10, 2013 (3D re-release) Home media Princess and Prince Adventures ''was released on VHS and LaserDisc on July 26, 1994 by Four Pegasus Home Video. A DVD release was followed on August 19, 1998. The original DVD release contained no special features but an original theatrical trailer of the film. It was released a second time on DVD on March 16, 2004 by Four Pegasus Home Entertainment. The release included an audio commentary by Julie Young, a 28-minute making-of documentary, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. The DVD set features two versions of the film: the extended IMAX Special Edition with the "Learn How to Be Royalty" and "Living in the Woods" sequence added and the original theatrical version. On June 12, 2014, Samsung Pictures Home Entertainment released the film on DVD and Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of ''Princess and Prince Adventures. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Princess and Prince Adventures was re-released on HD and 4K digital download on May 28, 2019, with a physical media re-release on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 11, 2019. Reception Critical response Reception of Princess and Prince Adventures ''was acclaimed by film critics. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 100% based on 64 reviews with an average rating of 7.8/10. The website's consensus reads, "Wonderful story, excellent animation, and amazing storytelling make ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''a fresh feature-length debut for Kenny and Kella's daughter, Julie Young." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 95 out of 100 points, based on 32 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Box office ''Coming soon! Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Princess and Prince Adventures Other media Video games Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures (video game) A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on February 28, 1994 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Game Boy, and Amiga. Television series Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures: The Tales of Kingdom Legacy Cultural impact and rivalry with The Lion King Coming soon! Sequels and spin-offs Main article: Princess and Princess Adventures (franchise) Remake Main article: Royce & Meredith In May 2014, Four Pictures announced that they were developing a remake of Princess and Prince Adventures entitled Royce & Meredith, with Rob Minkoff directing. The following month, David N. Weiss was hired to write the script for the film. In December 2014, Four eventually asked Mike Mitchell, the director of The Wizards (2002), Sky High (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010) and Trolls (2016), to co-direct the film. He agreed to co-direct Royce & Meredith. In January 2015, Four announced that Finn Wolfhard and Millie Bobby Brown announced for the roles of Prince Royce and Princess Meredith, respectively. The remake was released on December 1, 2017 to positive reviews, with many praising Wolfhard and Brown's performances as well as the ensemble cast and faithfulness to the original film, though it also received mixed reviews for its excessive similarity to the original. Category:Movies